


The Gods Of Guilt

by teenglader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenglader/pseuds/teenglader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name is Rhea. She's a warrior. She's a grounder. But she is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enemy

 

 

"Do I not destroy my enemies when I make them my friends?"   
 _— Abraham Lincoln_[  
](https://www.goodreads.com/author/quotes/229.Abraham_Lincoln)

* * *

 

„Who the hell is she, Miller?“ The black haired guy asked, confusion whizzed across his eyes. She couldn't ignore it was confusion mixed with hatred, and it was directed towards her. _Enemy –_ it was written all over his face. Right now she only wished this boy named Miller isn't holding her arms so thightly.   
„We found her snooping around, not far from here. She's looking for him, I bet.“ Miller looked at the girl he was holding captive, and strenghtened the grip around her forearm, twisting the hands even more than it was necessary. Maybe she was reckless and stronger than any of them here but the girl was not stupid – it would be a suicide mission to fight against dozen people pointing rifles in her head. Black haired guy, who obviously is their leader or just acting like one, made a few steps towards. He examined her from head to toe, with disgust all over his prideful face. He stopped, and locked his eyes on her face. She wished he'd come closer, just a little more so that he was in range for her to jump and mutilate him, than bring his dead body to the leader. Anya would forgive her for what she's sinned, maybe even accepth her back into their clan. If the boy dies, she lives – plain and simple. _If he'd just come a little closer._ „I won't ask again, who are you?“

After minutes of staring into each other and a failed attempt of struggling out of the grip, Miller guy pulled her hair back and leaned a sharp knife on her throat.  „Answer him,“ The cold blade guarded the skin, so carefully if she moved an inch the cut would realease the blood.   
Instead of saying a word, afraid to even inhale the air, the girl clenched her jaw stronger. „Listen to me, what we'll do to you if you don't start talking will be way worse than death itself.“

In her short lifetime, she met things worse than death itself; the monsters whom you don't look into eyes and stay alive long enough to listen all the ways they are going to torture you. Real monsters don't come with a warning, that's the first thing she learned. This boy in front of her was not one of them.

In the moment when her spit reached the corner of his eye she realized how much she underestimated him. He knew how to fight, she'll give him that. He did come from the sky, but the ground thought him well. Miller finally losened the grip around her hands, half in shock. She couldn't miss the oportunity and she punched the boy holding her in the stomach with an elboy, cousing him to bend over and curse. But before the girl managed to escape, something hard hit her, and with that came the darkness.

 

* * *

 

Pleasant. That's the world she'd use to describe the voice that brought her to present. „Hey, how are you feeling?“ The blond girl gashped with the surpirse when she opened her eyes, then quickly glanced at the floor.   
It took her long enough to get used to the weak light coming above her. It barely illuminated the blond girls face. That reaction was expected. Her clan, family, everyone always looked at her as a bourden, a monster that should have been killed right after it opened those eyes for the first time, revealing bright purple color. A mutation, that's what she is. But she had something she decided to hold her own. „Like someone hit me repeatedly with a blunt object“ She finally spoke. It's been months since she had an actual human interaction. What happened there with black haired guy was hardly a conversation. „Do you sky people have a word for that up there?“

Blond girl laughed. „Crappy. That's one way to say it.“ She reached for the farbic and soaked it into water, then gently wiped the blood from her face.

„What's your name?“ Blond girl asks, repeating the gesture. She has steady arms, she must be a healer of theirs.

„Rhea.“ She cried out. The wound hurt like hell. Whatever the guy did to her, he's going to pay.

„I'm Clarke.“ 

Clarke's kindness was pleasant,  but when the door snapped open and with them came a strong rush of wind that brought in the only person she did not want to see in this moment. He didn't speak, only stood near the enterence in silence, watching.  It wasn't the silence that annoyed her, it was his presence. Out of nowhere Rhea's heart started pounding out of pure hatred. It was too strong emotion  to have towards someone she had never seen before, but it was true. She hated him. She envied him. She wanted him dead.  
Clarke finished clearing her face and stiching it up, she wanted to thank her, but words couldn't come out. They were stuck along with a lump in her throat. _„Bellamy,_ I swear to god, if you only...“

„Yeah, I know, princess.“ He interuped.

„There are nicer ways to get answeres,“ Clarke continued her lesson, but the tall boy kept looking at the grounder girl, as afraid if he looks away she'd immidiately go on a kill spree.

„We tried playing nice, didn't we _Grounder Princess_?“ Bellamy crouched in front of her, a fake smirk mixed with antipathy covering his face.

_„_ I am no Grounder Princess, you stupid piece of s...“

But before she could even finish, Clarke stepped between the two, her hands in the air and her body covering Rhea's visual on Bellamy. She didn't trust him, Rhea. Everything this person did in his past only proved what kind of man he really is from the first day she laid her eyes on him.  Rhea has seen these people's demons. Hiding in trees, watching them, was no entertaiment for her, it was a job she had to get done and what she has seen was a chaos, pure destruction without order.  Not only they invided their home, these people... kids, they started a war. Wars always end up in blood. „Okay,okay“ Clarke snapped, clearly annoyed with the whole situation. It was understandable, with the war raising they couldn't afford loosing time.  „You,“ she pointed at Bellamy, „ Out. Or at least try to keep quiet while the two of us talk?“

„I know a way to keep him quiet.“ Rhea stated, bended over to look at his face and continued, „I just kill him. I bet it will make half of your problems go away too.“ She looked up at the blond girl again, with a grin on her face. Clarke ignored her and pushed Bellamy on the side and sat down where he was just a moment before. „Tell me, why did you tried to sneak in our camp?“ Clarke tried to be polite as much as she could, but her voice betrayed her. This girl may be nice, but Rhea figured if you threaten to what is hers, you're probably pay for that. That is something she envied her for. The courage this girl had hidden underneath her pretty face.

„I did not try to do such thing.“ Rhea glanced at her left, where Bellamy now stood behind Clarke, nervously pacing around the room. „Look, I'm telling you the truth.  I am not sneaking in, I'm just spying.“   
Bellamy stopped suddenly with confusion written all over his face. „And this is helping you... how exactly?“  
Clarke sushed him, and Rhea gave her best not to pay attention at the guy.

„You have something that I want...“ Rhea stopped, gashping a large amount of air. „One of you has something that I want.“

„And what is that?“ Bellamy demanded.

She looked up at him, „It's a book. The girl has it.“

Without naming her, Bellamy already knew what book she refered to, and which girl has it. „What do you want with that book?“

„There's a map. I need it to get out of this place.“


	2. Shadow Of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After crossing the camp fence, chilled air crowled under her clothing, bitting her skin like sharp teethed animal.  
> These woods were her home once. Tall trees reaching the grey sky on rainy days, wolves howling at the moon, birds singing the tunes of her people... all those days that brought any kind of joy turned into hideous never ending nightmare of self loathing and loneliness. All that for what - hope that these people... these kids could bring back to Earth what was once lost? Destruction and war are the only things they brought from the sky.

 

She will get that book even if that means she has to chop off the girls arm for it. 

_I will find you!_ Anya shouted as the arrows found their home in the wet ground. Everything was green mixed with flashes of brown. She ran, without looking back. _I will kill you!_  She ran until she reached the enterence of hell. They won't follow her here, that's for sure. But if she makes this step, there's no garantee she'll make it out alive. So, she made a choice and stepped into the cave.

_I will kill you! I will kill you!_ Anya's words echoed in her head, like poison they spread through her brain until every inch of her yelled _I will kill you._ Until every inch of her trembled in fear.

Bellamy fled out, and with him Clarke too. She was left alone with her nightmares. They ate her insides, grew so powerful that even without closing her eyes the images would appear and the blackness from her past would settle in without disappearing.

After what seemed like an eternity, someone finally opened the door.

It wasn't _him._ Rhea sighed in a relief, it was just the Miller guy. Without glancing over at her, he sat down, his back against the southern wall. Minutes spread to hours, and as they went so did her patience. Being locked in here for a day had its good sides, she had time to observe the watch, see who Bellamy trusts the most and had enough time to figure how the hell she will get out of this place. She just had to find a way to get her hands free.  Miller pulled out something from the pocked of his jacket, quickly she realised it's the same blade he held against her troat. Immediately she wanted to scrach that same place, still feeling the cold, sharp object ready to slice it open. Rhea shivered, and with a shiver came the idea. _„_ Hey,“ she called out for him, „It's Miller, isn't it?“  
The boy raised his head and looked up at her, maybe for the first time since she's here. He observed her, half in fear.  Instead of answering, he ignored the question. _This is going to be harder than I thought._ „Listen... We had a bad start. Sorry for hitting you.“ She said and gave him a smile. A fake smile it was, but it worked... for a moment she thought the boy would smile too, but he laughed instead „You think I'm that stupid?“ He stood up on his legs, the blade still between his fingers, jumping around like it's made from wood. He practiced, she could tell, because the way he twirled it was almost natural. _I was hoping for it,_ she thought.  
Miller made a step towards her. Then one more, again and again until he stood right above her. „You should be grateful I'm not killing you rig...“ before he could finish, or he got the glimpse of that idea she had, Rhea spread out her short legs, knocking him down copletely.  As the boy was busy with showing off, he lost his guard along with his knife. The knife bounced against the metal floor, and fell few inches before her right foot. Quickly, before the boy stood up and figured out what she's about to do, Rhea reached the knife with her heel and pushed it back, just with right force for it to land next to her hands. Her heart started beating faster, then her hands started to shake.  _Calm down,_ she told herself. _Breathe._ That was something Anya would tell her before the battle. The thought of her former leader only made her more nervous. Rhea hit the wall with her head.  _Come on, faster._ She pulled the knife up and down, again and again, but the process was slow. She scanned the dark boy laying on the floor, he was still unconscious, but it was a matter of minutes when he'll wake up.  And when he does, she won't only get a punch in the head with a rifle. She'll be dead. Pushing the thoughts on the side, she continued to cut the rope. _Snap_. The rope finally relaxed enough to draw out her hands. Miller was coming around, his eyes snapped open just as she stood up. For a moment her legs eased up, like a rubber, and she stumbled on her hands. Luckly she was quick enough to arise before he did, but not lucky enough to escape on time. Miller cought her leg and pulled her down.  They wrestled; he was bigger and stronger than her. Regardless of that, she was smarter. Rhea reached out for the blade and buried it into Miller's leg. The boy screamed.  
Before escaping, she twisted the knife in his leg. „Where is Octavia??“ Rhea demanded. Boy screamed again in agony of pain. „Where is she!?“  If nothing, he was loyal to his leader.

She will find the girl, even if that she has to kill all one hundred of them.

„BELLAMY!“ The girl on her right screamed out. The silence spread like a plegue. Every person of the remain hundred turned their attention to the grounder girl. They must have noticed the blood on her hands, and the crazy look in her eyes. She was ready to kill if anyone else interfaces.

„Bellamy?“  Rhea sang his name. The crowd slowly started to move  away for their leaders. First was Clarke, with the horror on her face. Then came Bellamy...

„What the“

„A-a. Where's the goddamn book, huh? Give me the book and no one has to get hurt.“ Rhea grabbed the girl on her right, she was the clos , and the smallest one she could find. She placed the blade on the girls throat as her body shivered.  
Clarke stepped foward, putting her hands in the air. „Please, Rhea... You don't have to do this“

„Then give me the book!“ She yelled.

„We don't have it anymore.“ The unknown voice stated, the brunette revealed herself and stood before Rhea, her shoulders straight and head up. Prideful, just like her brother. „Lincoln has it.“

_Lincoln,_ she cursed under her breath.  If Lincoln is not in this hell pit, she'll make sure for him to end up in similiar one.  Memory of his betrayal danced in her mind. 

Before Rhea could demand anything else, or even find another solution, someone in the crowd pointed at the sky. „ _Look!“_   They yelled.

For a moment it was beautiful.  Dazzling shooting star falling from the sky. It moved slowly at first, but with every mile toward the ground it moved faster. Kids around her groaned in realisation. Clarke fell on her knees. _This is not a shooting star._ It's a ship. More of their people are coming down. This was her opportunity to run; Lincoln was not here, and he has the book.  No one seemed to pay attention at her, some were busy crying, some just stared at the starry sky trying to collect themselves. _Run and don't look back,_ the voice at the back of her head screamed. 

Pushing the hostage girl on the ground, she did exactly that. She ran. „Grounder!“ the male kid yelled as she pushed her way out of the crowd. Few tried to stop her but she managed to fight them off.  After crossing the camp fence,  chilled air crowled under her clothing, bitting her skin like sharp teethed animal.   
These woods were her home once. Tall trees reaching the grey sky on rainy days, wolves howling at the moon, birds singing the tunes of her people... all those days that brought any kind of joy turned into hideous never ending nightmare of self loathing and loneliness. All that for what - hope that these people... these kids could bring back to Earth what was once lost? Destruction and war are the only things they brought from the sky.

It wasn't until he reached her that she stopped. Lungs, now almost burning with fire inhaled the dewy smell of grass. Rhea was on the ground, her face almost buried in the mud next to her. Something grabbed her by the farbic of her clothes and pulled her back up with the force stronger than she expected. Rhea's body strightned against rugged bark of the tree as Bellamy forced her against it, pinning her hands down too. Although she couldn't move, with all her remaining strenght she tried to resist Bellamy's grip, but in vain.

„Stop fighting me!“ Black haired boy insisted, „I'm not here to hurt you!“ He tried again.

Bellamy slowly softened his grip on her hands,  but carefully he locked his gaze on her for insurance. Two sides fought a battle inside Rhea's mind. Either she fights her way out of this or she stays and listens. Fighting is not an option, she's tired of this all.

„I – we need your help.“ Bellamy muttered. She wondered how hard it must be for him to pronounce that four words to an enemy, a person he should be fighting against now, not make peace.

„You need my help?“ Rhea bursted into laugh. „What makes you think I want to help _you?“_   Firstly she studied him, the expression on his face, trying to recognize at least something, but he gave up nothing.  Bellamy stared at her eyes, not an inch up or in any other direction, he stared into her soul and it made her want to scream. This wasn't right. They should be tearing each others throats not having a staring competition. Rhea glanced at the floor for a moment to get a glimmer of sanity back.  


„I figured we have the same enemy.“

There's that word again the _enemy –_ but this was the first time it came out of his mouth. All day, all her life she was saying that word and the line between was crystal clear – Anya thaught her who the real enemy is and what he looks like. „How dare you? They are my family!“ Rhea pushed him away, since that moment she hadn't realized how close he was standing. 

„Family, huh?“  Bellamy's jaw clinched. „Family does not exile its members!“

Something flickered in the boys eyes, and for the first time he revealed an emotion – compassion. For a moment Rhea grasped maybe he has a soul in shell of the body he's wearing.

  _I will find you! I will kill you!_

„Listen to me,“ Rhea slided closer to him, „I don't need your help. Or your pity.“ She wondered if he could feel her body shaking or hear her heart beating faster – but he could deffinetely see the tears forming in her eyes. „And tell our friend Lincoln if I ever see him again I won't scream for his help.  I'll tear him apart.“

With that she was ready to leave.  Turning on her heals she fought the urge to look at him.

„What's wrong with you?“ Bellamy called out desperately. „I am offering you peace. Something we need more that ever.  Maybe... maybe there's hope to stop the war.“

Rhea stopped, „Hope?“ He can't be that stupid.“ Hope? You still believe in that? Ask our ancestors during the Cataclysm if there's hope!  We are warriors Bellamy.  Me and you. There's no hope for us. You were dead the moment you put your heal on this ground."

Bellamy approached, not willing to give up. They needed her. Rhea might be their only hope. „And what about you, grounder princess? When did your hope run out?“

„At the exact same moment.“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Moirae for your comment :) I am doing my best to justify her attitude towards Bellamy in next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be posted quickly. I'd be really grateful if you leave me some comments on whether or not should I continue. :)
> 
> (I'm really sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes. English is not my first language, but I'm doing my best!)


End file.
